


MHA X Marvel Part 2

by Writersinhats



Series: MHA X Marvel [2]
Category: Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Arguing, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fear, Kidnapping, Memories, Origins, Prison Escape, Rescue Missions, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersinhats/pseuds/Writersinhats
Summary: Izuku and Ochako go to there Spa day, however tension from the last battle comes up





	1. Spa Day

The day after Izuku left the hospital, he took Ochako to the spa, as he promised, when they arrived they were immediately given the star treatment, they were given fancy bathrobes, given a message, a facial, and a seaweed wrap, however as the day went by, Ochako couldn’t help but take glances at Izuku’s left shoulder, it was still bandaged up from where the alien had stabbed him, whenever she saw it, she felt a little sad, “I should have been there” thought Ochako “We promised we would have each other's backs, and now look at him, he had to fight Bakugo alone, and he got hurt because of it, I’m tired of feeling useless” as they had the seaweed taken off of them Izuku noticed the concerned face on Ochakos face

“Hey are you alright?” asked Izuku “are you not liking the spa?”

“No, it’s not that it's just,” said Ochako trying to find the right words “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you during the fight, I should have been there, and now your hurt”

“Oh” responded Izuku not entirely sure how to respond “we’ll it’s fine, these things happen”

“I know but, I could have helped, I could have maybe prevented you from getting hurt too much”

“Look it’s fine really I don’t think you could have done anything to have changed anything” hearing this added a bit of anger to Ochako’s concern 

“Wait you think I couldn’t help, why I can hold my own in a fight”

“No I know you can fight, it’s just this was more dangerous than you can understand”

“Izuku, we’ve fought, gangster, and villains, I’m sure I would have been fine”

“NO” yelled Izuku which shocked Ochako “I know we’ve both fought Kachan in the past, but this was different, he had no moral, no restrains, he could have killed us, and I don’t want to put you in that kind of danger”

“Izuku we’re heroes, Danger is part of the job”

“I know, but I don’t want you to be in that kind of danger”

“Do you not think I can handle myself”

“No that’s not it, it’s just that I’m more of a fighter then you”

“I can fight”

“Not like this you can, this was different, the most intense fight I’ve ever had, plus it wasn’t your fight”

“Izuku, I’m your girlfriend, your fights are my fights”

“Not all of them, some fights are gonna be mine alone”

“Oh just because I don’t have the, you know what”

“Yes”

“So it’s ok for you to take on all my problems, yet I can’t help you with some of your”

“Look it’s just, there are just somethings that as the Symbol of Peace that I have to do on my own”

“Oh don’t give me that, you don’t have to shoulder everything on your own Deku” as Ochako yelled this, the spa coordinator came in 

“Alright,” said the Coordinator “It’s time for the sauna, not let’s get you two there, so we can continue.”

Ochako sat in the sauna still thinking about everything that was said earlier, feeling a bit of guilt “I can’t believe I yelled at him” said Ochako, and as she began to wallow an older woman with short silver hair walked into the sauna 

“Oh I hope you don’t mind dear,” said the old woman

“No it’s fine, come on in” replied Ochako trying to mask her feelings

“Well thank you, my names Joan”

“I’m Ochako”

“That’s a nice name, are you a foreigner?”

“Yeah I came from Japan”

“Oh Japan, that’s a long way away, what brings you here?”

“I’m here for business with my boyfriend”

“Oh, what is it that you do?”

“We’re Heros”

“Oh Heroes, my husband use to write about heroes, just retired last year”

“Oh really, that sounds interesting”

“Yeah he really did love it, and what about your boyfriend you said he was a hero too”

“Yeah he is,” said Ochako with a tinge of sadness which Joan caught

“Is everything alright dear”

“Oh no its nothing its just we had a fight recently”

“Oh what about”

“Well recently there was a battle, he was in it and I wasn’t, and he got hurt, I wish I could have been there to help, but he actually said he was glad I wasn’t there, said it was too dangerous”

“Well it sounds like he’s looking out for you”

“I know it’s just, we’re partners, equals, I’m just as much of a hero as he is, I wonder if he thinks I’m not as strong, that I can’t help, I just want to be there for him like he's been for me”

“Oh dear, I know how you feel”

“You do?”

“Yes, men sometimes believe that they have take on the whole world by themselves, my husband use to be the same, but we have to remind them that we are on there side and that we are there to help them and equals, but when you talk to your boyfriend again, don’t go in acting high and mighty and mighty just because your right, try and understand where he’s coming from, and gently remind him that you’ve got his back, always”

“Yeah, thank you.”

Izuku sat in the sauna his hands over his face covering his face “I can’t believe I yelled at her” said Izuku with guilt in his voice “and about hero work as well, she probably hates me now” as Izuku rubbed his face an old man, with a silver mustache wearing aviators walked into the sauna

“Oh pardon me,” said the old man “just letting off some steam”

“No, it’s fine” responded Izuku “Mr…?”  
“Lee” answered the old man “Stan Lee”

“Izuku Midoriya, pleasure to meet you Stan” the two shook hands and went back to enjoying the steam

“So kid, what brings you here, doesn’t seem like your from around here”

“Oh hero business, I’m a hero”

“Oh, I love heroes, you know I know Spider-man”

“That awesome, I just worked with him”

“Amazing, hows he doing?”

“He’s doing good”

“That’s good, and what about you, what brings you here” this took a little bit of Izuku’s smile away

“Oh I’m here with my girlfriend”

“Oh that's wonderful, I’m here with my wife”

“That's great”

“And hows your girlfriend doing?”

“Oh well” Izuku tried his hardest but the truth just came out “we actually just got in a fight recently”

“About what?”

“Well I was in a fight recently, it was a dangerous fight, and she says she wanted to be there help, but I told her I didn’t want her to be there, I even yelled at her”

“That’s not good”

“Yeah, and I know she’s a capable hero in her own right, it’s just that this was probably one of the most dangerous fights I’ve ever been in, and I just want to protect her, but I don’t know do you think I took it a bit too far”

“Look, kid, I’ve been scolded by my wife plenty of times to know that you can’t take on everything by yourself, hero or not” this put a bit of a smirk on Izuku’s face

“Yeah I guess your right”

“Plus if they want to help us, nothing is gonna stop them, so it’s just best to let them help, you understand?”

“Yeah I do, thank you.”

Izuku and Ochako meet back up in the massage room “Hey” said Izuku sheepishly

“Hey” responded Ochako also sheepishly, there was a bit of awkward silence, before they started getting ready for the message

“So how was the sauna?” asked Izuku

“It was great” responded Ochako, the two lay down on the tables as the Masseuses came in and got started.

As the message went on, eventually Izuku spoke up “Hey I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said all that, I guess I was scared, and I got scared for you, and I don’t know I guess I just need to remember that your just as capable as me and that your strong, stronger than me sometimes”

“Thank you honey, and I’m sorry for yelling myself, I understand, it was and you didn’t want me to get hurt, but just remember I’m on your side, and that you can ask for help, I’ll always be there for you”

“Thank you” the two reached out and held each other's hands “I love you,” said Izuku

“I love you too.”


	2. The First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Spider-mans first meeting as the leader of the Avengers, and Izuku confronts Spider-man about his past

Izuku woke up in Avengers tower, Ochako sleeping right next to him, seeing as they where now gonna be the Temporary Avengers they decided it would be best if they moved out of the hotel and into the tower, soon Ochako started to stir awake “Morning honey” said Ochako as she woke up

“Morning sweetie” responded Izuku as he kissed her forehead

“Man the view here is so much better than the hotel,” said Ochako as she admired the view of the city

“Yeah, oh we should get up the meeting gonna start soon.”

Izuku and Ochako made their way into the Avengers meeting room, where Todoroki and Kirishima were waiting already

“Morning,” said Kirashima “you two sleep well?”

“We slept alright” responded Izuku “Hey where’s Spider-man?”

“I don’t know,” said Todoroki “He should have been here by now” as he said that Spider-man, came fumbling holding many folders 

“Sorry I’m late” said Spider-man “I had to make sure I had everything, so umm who’s ready for this meeting?” there was an awkward silence “sorry I’m bad at this, let’s just get started” Spider-man pushed a button and the screen behind him filled with all sorts information “So as we know the last mission didn’t go so well”

“We know,” said Kirashima “we were there”

“Yeah, so while it didn’t go as planned, we did get some important Information, we now know that the League of Villains and Norman are working on” this got everyone's attention “it appears that Norman has been doing experiments with aliens known as Symbiots, their a liquid like species who attach themselves to a host, this also gives them the ability to enhance a person's quirks, as well as copy them and give them to future host, but it can also enhance certain emotions, we saw both this both with Bakugo during the mission” this made Izuku tense up “we also have evidence of this with known villains, Eddie Brock, and Cledus Cassidy, otherwise known as Venom, and Carnage”

“You seem to know a lot about them,” said Todoroki

“There is a history yes” responded Spider-man “I use to have one on me about 10 years ago, and that ended up becoming Venom, anyway moving on, we see that their plan is to enhance the Nomus power with the Symbiotes, as well as use the Nomus quirks to counteract the Symbiotes weakness, but that leaves one big question, where are they getting the symbiotes, last I checked there are only two on this planet, Venom, and Carnage”

“That is weird,” said Izuku “and if what you said was true, then the one that took over Kachan would have also given him Spider powers, which from what we saw didn’t happen”

“Yeah, I know, however, I do suspect that the disappearance of Eddie Brock may have something to do with that”

“Any leads on where they at?” asked Ochako

“Not at the moment, and we don’t think their gonna set up shop in New York again, so we have some of the international branches look around”

“Alright is there anything else?” asked Izuku

“No as of right now, so meeting adjourn, patrols in an hour” everyone started to leave the table however Izuku went up to Spider-man 

“Hey Peter, can we talk alone for a second”

“Oh um sure.”

A minute late Izuku and Spider-man started talking in a hallway alone “so what's up?” asked Spider-man

“Ok so I feel like your hiding something Peter?” responded Izuku

“Like what?”

“Like what your relationship with Norman is, during the battle it seemed like you knew him, more importantly, that you had something personal with him, I just need to know” this left Spider-man silent for a moment “if you don’t want to talk that fine, we can just forget it”

“No, It’s fine, I actually feel like I need to talk about it with someone, and you seem like a trustworthy kid, alright kid you want to truth here’s the truth.”

When I was young I desperately wanted to be a hero, like there Hero’s who I grew up watching, heroes like Cap, Iron man, and All Might, however, there was a problem, I was born quirkless, at first I just thought I was a super late bloomer, but then I entered Xaviers, with no quirk and placed in the support course, and I knew I was never gonna get a quirk of my own, that is until Oscorp, you know about Oscorp right?”

“Yeah” replied Izuku “They where advance science a support gear company, until they were shut down due to unethical quirk research”

“Well you're looking at one of there end products” answered Spider-man

“Wait, you were a test subject for that?”

“Yep, I was a test subject for them, they were trying to see if they could give normal humans quirks, it was hard and painful, and I knew I was breaking the law by doing it, it also didn’t help that some of the other test subjects didn’t quite make it, but at the time it didn’t matter, I needed a quirk if I wanted to be a hero, to rise up from being puny Parker, and no longer get bullied”

“So what happened next?”

“Well eventually my Uncle Ben found out what was going on, and he tried to get me out, but they ended up killing him, after that I used my new powers to escape, and help take down Oscorp, the rest is history, I joined the hero course the next year, and eventually I graduated, but looking back at it all, I still don’t think it was worth it”

“But wait a minute, Miles has the exact same powers as you, wait they didn’t

“Yep they did the experiments again, this time with kidnapped kids instead of volunteers, Miles was one of them, I saved him, but it was too late, he had my powers, and so the best I could do is mentor him”

“I’m sorry,” said Izuku sadly “I didn’t know all that happened to either of you”

“It’s not your fault kid if its anyone's fault it’s mine and Normans, especially Norman, he’s still out there doing all these experiments, and I promised myself that I would take him down, anyway kid, I trust that you won’t say a word about this to anyone”

“I won’t but actually I kinda understand where you're coming from”

“How so?”

“Well you see I wasn’t exactly born with my quirk either, it was passed on to me by someone else, I don’t want to go more into detail about it, but just know that you and Miles are not alone”

“Yeah, I guess I’m not, its good to know someones on your side”

“We’ll take Norman, and the League of Villians down, together”

“Yeah let’s do it” the two heroes clasped hands in solidarity, looking forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, unfortunately, there's gonna be a short hiatus for the next chapter, you see I have other plans for the week of Valentines day, and so while Chapter 3 would have originally gone up on February 15th, now it's gonna go up March 1st, I hope everyone understands and don't worry there will be something up that week


	3. The Raft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League of Villains and the Symbiots coordinate a Prison Break at the Raft

The Raft, the ultimate security prison set to hold the most dangerous super-powered criminals in the county, which made the sight before the two guards even stranger, a lone man in a hood was walking alone along the bridge which leads to the mainland, he should not be here, the guards on the other side of the bridge should have stopped him, needless to say, they where immediately on guard

“Hey Put your hands in the air now” yelled the first guard as he and his partner pulled out their guns, the man did as he said “Sir whoever you are, you're not suppose to be here, turn around and go back the way you came

“Oh sorry, must have taken a wrong turn, but this is the raft right?” said the hooded man

“Yes it now turns around”

“Sorry but this is where I need to be, guess one of us is gonna have to go” and out from the mans hands shot out two black tendrils which covered the guards faces, shortly after two explosions let off inside the tendrils, the tendrils let go of the guards who dropped to the ground dead, the man removed his hood revealing himself to be Angelo Fortinado, his phone started to ring, he answered it and found it was Norman Osborn on the other line

“Angelo are you at the gate?” asked Norman

“Yeah I’m here” responded Angelo “And I gotta say, this symbiote thing is awesome, and that kids quirk is also pretty sweet”

“I’m glad you liked it, your father paid good money for it, now do you remember the plan”

“Oh I remember,” said Angelo as the symbiote started covering his body “cause chaos, and help you get your guy out”

“Exactly, now go”

“Got it” Angelo hung up the phone and put it away, and soon the entire symbiote covered his body making him look like Venom except his had orange highlights over his body, and an Orange X over his chest similar to Bakugo’s hero costume, Angelo held his hand up aimed it at the front gate, and shot out a huge explosion which destroyed the front gate of the raft, 

“We are Murder” yelled the two and the Break out mission had begun.

At the top of the raft a Helicopter was attempting to land but the guards we’re gonna let it, however to the surprise of the guards two huge black figures jumped out and started taking out the guards left and right, soon the Helicopter lands, and Dabi, Toga, and a few other symbiotes hop out watching as the Venom-Nomus made quick work of the guards “Alright we’re here” said Dabi into a radio in his ear “now what”

“Take the symbiots and cause a panic in the staff, while miss Himiko goes after a real prize” replied Norman over the radio

“Alright you heard the boss,” said Dabi “go crazy” the symbiots and Toga all ran into the prison while Dabi followed behind them at a brisk pace “so question Doc, who are these new monsters you got here”

“Those are Riot, Agony, Phage, Lasher, and Scream, the first successful symbiots I made, however, that does mean they share a closer resemblance to Venom, and Spider-man”

“Ok another question, how come you didn’t give me or Toga on of your symbiotes, you’ve got plenty of them”

“Mrs.Himikos abilities wouldn’t alter much from the enhancement, it’s best if she stays incognito, as for you I need you to keep a check on the symbiote”

“I thought you said we had control of them?”

“We do, but the symbiotes are fickle creatures and in case they let loose we need you to rain them in with your flames”

“Alright got it” as Dabi hung up the call, and continued his walking into the prison.

Back in the main Prison yard, Murder was rampaging, killing guards and letting prisoners lose, however as they keep fight soon Angelo started hearing a voice in his head “Hello Angelo” said the voice 

“Who’s there?” thought Angelo

“We are Murder, and we are your friend”

“Wait you're the suit”

“Yes and we gotta say, your much better than the last one”

“You mean that Bakugo kid”

“Yeah, he was scared of our power, and he rejected us, but now you have all his strength and more”

“Alright then let's kick some ass” 

“Agreed” Soon Dabi and the other Symbiotes joined him and they proceded to tear the prison apart.

In front of the high tech cell of Otto Octavius, a lone guard stood guard as he herd the chaos going on in the rest of the prison, however to his relief he saw a familiar face running down the hall holding a briefcase“Johnson” yelled the guard “thank god your here, what's going on out there?”

“It’s a massive prison break,” said Johnson “it’s crazy out their, hows Octavius?”

“He’s still locked up, and we’ve got his brainwaves under monitor”

“Great and theirs no way to stop it right”

“Well not unless there was a power outage,” said the guard as he turned around to look at the cell

“All I needed to know” next thing the guard knew, Johnson stabbed him in the back causing him to fall to the ground in pain, as he looked up the figure of Johnson melted away revealing Toga Himiko “Thanks for that, now just stay down” Toga knelt down and opened up the briefcase, and out of it four metal tentacles attached to a backpack crawled out of the case and walked towards the cell, it touched the doors and with a large electric shock it soon ripped off the door and Otto Octavius walked out 

“Thank you for that, and who might you be?” asked Otto

“Names Toga” replied Toga “and I was sent here my Mr.Osborn, by the way, these are for you” the tentacles made their way to Otto Octavius and attached themselves to his back “How are they?” asked Toga

“Could use some modifications, but they will do for now, now do we have an exit” 

“Right this way” however as she said that the guard aimed his gun at the two but before he could fire, one of the tentacles grabbed the gun, crushing it and guards hands, as he writhed in pain Toga run up to the guard “I told you to stay down” and with one swift movement she slit the guards throat leaving him for dead as they made there way out.

When Toga and Otto made it to the top of the raft, Dabi, and symbiotes and the rest if the sinister six where waiting at the chopper “well this is an interesting collection we have here” said Otto looking over the ensemble before him 

“there all here for you doc,” said Dabi “now get on the chopper boss wants to talk to you” the two did as he said that.

As the chopper flew off a video screen turned on and Norman Osborn appeared on the screen “Hello Doctor, how was your time at the raft”

“As horrible as ever, however, I am glad you have released me, now what do you want Osborn, we both know you don’t do anything unless it benefits you” responded Otto

“Straight to the point then, ok Octavious, I need your expertise on neuroscience, to help me with the control of the Symbiotes, we are apparently dealing with a strong target we need to control

“How strong?”

“All Might strong”

“Ah a challenge, alright then I will help, but you have to help me Destroy Spider-man”

“Don’t worry, we will get to him soon, now then see you at the base” as soon as Norman hung up the call, Dabi called Norman again

“Hey boss, how come we didn’t grab that other symbiote we found”

“You mean Mr. Cassidie, he’s too corrupt, he’s more useful for us as a distraction than as a test subject”

“Yeah, also you worried about the Avengers coming after us”

“Oh don’t you worry, I’m sure those heroes will be too busy to worry about us” as norman hung up the call, Dabi looked out back at the raft now engulfed in flames, as hundred of prisoners ran out of the prison, and made their way to into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back in full swing, I hope the wait wasn't too long, but don't worry we are back to uploading every other week, see you in two weeks


	4. Bakugo Vs Carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo and the other Avengers have to recapture all the prisoners from the raft, however, when he comes face to face with the villain Carnage, Bakugo's fear rises to the surface.

Bakugo ran through the streets of New York hunting down escaped prisoners from the Raft, even though he’s only been out of the hospital for a little over a day, he was still out arresting prisoners. Right after we handcuffed some more prisoners he heard a scream off in the distance and he rushed to the scene when he got there he found a prisoner cowering in fear “come on man you don't have to do this” said the prisoner

“Oh but I do,” said a corrupt sounding voice “why deny what makes you happy”

“NO NO” yelled the prisoner before his life was cut short by a red streak, seeing this Bakugo rushed to the scene, but as he got there he was struck with fear as he saw something familiar, while it was a different color, and it gave off a different aura it was definitely one of the symbiote things, it was tall and lanky, and had a murderous intent with his crimson color, as Bakugo looked onto him he was stricken with fear, as the memories of both the sludge villain and the other symbiote flooded his mind, he started breathing heavy as started walking backward, however Carnage noticed him

“Oh fresh meat, and a hero no less, time to slice and dice” said Carnage as he lept towards Bakugo, Bakugo made an explosion to launching himself away however it was uncontrolled and ended up landing ungracefully, but he quickly got up and started running away “come on Hero lets play” said Carnage as he lept across the walls of the alleyway above Bakugo 

“Crap, crap, crap,” thought Bakugo “what do I do, gotta think” without any kind of plan Bakugo threw one of his grenades at Carnage who dodged it easily

“Too slow,” said Carnage as he lunged towards Bakugo, swiping and cutting his back

“Damn it I’m gonna die” thought Bakugo as he fell down in pain “I’m gonna die, what am I gonna do?” As Bakugo sat there, a memory came into his head. 

All Might stood at the front of class 1-A the word fear written on the board behind him “today there won’t be any physical training today, today we’re gonna talk about some of the mental aspects of being a hero” said All Might as his lecture began “now your all strong hero’s in your own rights, but your all still humans with emotions, fear being one of them, at some point your all gonna come to a point where things are going to be overwhelming, and fear will take over, while things might look scary, but as heroes you have to keep you cool, and not let fear take over, fear can be both a paralyzer, as well as a tool, use fear to fight harder, and you’ll do just fine.”

Bakugo started to regain his composure, standing back up as he remembered his teacher's words, Carnage lunged at Bakugo ready to strike “whats that matter Hero scared” yelled Carnage ready for the kill

“Yes I am” said Bakugo “But I’m not gonna let it control me” Bakugo turned around and blasted Carnage point blank causing him to scream in pain “Die, Die, Die, Die” Yelled Bakugo as he continued to blast him, soon after a flurry of blast Cledus Cassidy laid unconscious on the floor, as the symbiote squirmed back to him, and as Bakugo looked over him he only had one thing to say “Pathetic.”

Bakugo brought Cledus back to the police who immediately locked him up in a high-security truck, Izkuku, Ochako, and Kirishima made their way to him “Kachann your bleeding” exclaimed Izuku as he saw the scratches on Bakugo back

“It’s nothing, hey Deku how many prisoners have you caught so far?” asked Bakugo

“Oh about 15 why do you ask?”

“Ok, hey cop what’s this Carnage guys deal?”

“Oh” responded the cop “Carnage he’s a mass murderer, he’s killed well over a dozen people at least”

“Mass murder huh, I say that counts for 20”

“Kachan this isn’t a competition, and no way he counts as 20, he’s worth 5

“15”

“10”

“Alright fine, but with the three other’s I caught that makes 13”

“So I’m still in the lead”

“Not for long, come on Kirishima” Exclaimed Bakugo as he ran off to catch more inmates

“Oh no you're not winning that easily,” said Izkuk as he did the same

Kirishima fallowed Bakugo, and Ochako fallowed Izuku, both of them giving each other the same look that just said “Here they go again” but regardless, they both agreed that this competition at least got Bakugo out of his little funk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far, next chapter will be up March 29th


	5. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day of work, Spider-man gives the rest of his young Avengers the day off

After a long day of capturing inmates, Spider-man and the rest of his Young Avengers came back to Avengers tower, battered and exhausted, “Ok everyone who’s up for not coming in tomorrow” said Spider-Man “everyone gets the day off tomorrow”

“Are you sure?” Asked Izuku “what if something happens tomorrow?”

“We’ll all be on call,” said Spider-man “besides we’re the Avengers, we don’t need to handle every tiny crime, there’s a tone of other heroes out there to pick up the slack, so as temporary leader, I say, Avengers, take the day off”

**Katsuki Bakugo & Eijiro Kirishima**

Bakugo and Kirishima walked through central park together, with Kirishima walking just a step or two behind Bakugo, as they walked Kirishima kept taking glances at Bakugos hand which was in his pocket, Kirishima wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words, eventually Bakugo spoke up “I know your not happy about this” said Bakugo “our situation”

“Yeah I’m not happy, we’re having to keep us a secret, how could you”

“It wasn’t my idea, it was my manager, something about sex appeal to the female fans”

“Yeah but you didn’t have to go with it, he’s your manager he works for you, not the other way around, what are ashamed of me or something?”

“It was to try and boost my popularity, nothing more”

“So your hero ranking is more important than me?”

“No it’s just,” said Bakugo unable to come up with an answer

“You know what forget it I’m leaving,” said Kirishima as he started to leave

“Wait,” said Bakugo as he grabbed Kirishima's hand to stop him from leaving “I’m sorry, look I’ve been thinking, I don’t want to hide anymore, this whole pretending to be single thing isn’t worth it, I want us to be happy, like Deku and Round face”

“Oh Katsuki” the two embraced and kissed

“I promise when we get back home, no more secrets, not from you or anyone else”

“That's all I want” the two continued their walk hand in hand.

**Shoto Todoroki & Rei Todoroki**

Todoroki took his mom to a nice restaurant for dinner, thankfully his hero connections got him a last minute reservation. When they go to their table Todoroki pulled the chair for his mom “Thank you Shoto” said his mother “who taught you to be so polite?”

“Dad wasn’t much from manners, I mostly learned from the nannies, and my friends”

“Speaking of which how is your father?”

“He’s fine, ” said Todoroki “He’s still ranked number 1 but he’s starting to get slow might be time for him to retire”

“I’m not talking about him as a hero, I’m talking about as a person”

“Oh” Todoroki went a bit quite “We don’t really talk much, I just work with him”

“Oh come on, he is your father”

“Mom you of all people should know that we’re not exactly on the best of terms”

“That is true, I admit things have been a bit complicated”

“That's an understatement, he’s a monster, yet I can’t seem to bring myself to completely hate him”

“Well he is your father” a silence was set over the table “you know this reminds me and your fathers first date”

“I thought he brought out your family?”

“I learned that later, he did try to make it seem authentic, so he took me on a date”

“Really” 

“Yes it was just the one, but it was nice” after a short silence Rei Todoroki spoke up again “it may not have been the happiest marriage, but honestly, I would do it all over again”

“How come”

“Because I had you, my beautiful boy, who I wouldn’t trade for the world” she reached out and held his hand

“Thank you, I love you Mom”

“I love you too Shoto.”

**Peter Parker & Mary Jane Parker**

Peter Parker and Mary Jane made their way into the theater getting ready for the show to start “Wow, usually I'm used to getting us the free stuff” said Peter “how did you get these tickets?”

“use to know the star, you know back when I did acting as a kid”

“Yeah why did you quite anyway, wasn’t it your passion”

“It was but I got a new passion, helping you and others with their quirks, hows the new suit going by the way”

“It's great, you somehow found a way to increase the amount of web fluid cartage’s I could carry, how did you do it”

“Had to redesign the cartage shape and the shooters, but it there now 1.5 grams lighter, with no loss of power”

“I love it when you talk shop”

“So do I but I do admit, I do miss all of this”

“All of what?”

“This the drama, the spectacle, I miss it all”

“Well why don’t you try going back”

“To acting?, no my works to important, plus there’s you, and May, plus I’m too old”

“MJ, if you really want to go back do it, plenty of people have second jobs, and if your worried about May, I can see about cutting back on Spider-man time, and trust me MJ no matter what age you are”

“You're just saying that”

“No I mean it, look your my wife, and happiness is part of my responsibility, and if I have to power to do something about it then I will”

Marry Jane was taken aback for a second “Wow tiger, I guess I hit the jackpot this time, you really want to help me get back into acting”  
“MJ I would love nothing more”

“Alright I’m going back into acting”

“Great now let go grab our seats.”

**Izuku Midoriya & Ochako Uraraka**

Izuku and Ochako laced up their skates and prepared to get on the ice at Rockefeller Center, and while they started confident, it soon became apparent that neither of them had any kind of balance on the ice, and soon found themselves hanging on to each other just trying to now fall down “Whoa” yelped Izuku latching onto Ochako as she did the same “this is a lot harder then it looks”

“I know” replied Ochako “floating is much easier then this, who’s idea was this anyway”

“Wasn’t it yours?”

“Oh right”

“Why did you suggest it then, if you didn’t know how to skate?”

“I don’t know, it seemed like it would be romantic”

“Well we can’t keep our hand off each other, literally that’s gotta count for something”

“Ha true, we don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to”

“No it’s fine, we’ll figure this out together”

“Alright let’s do it,” said Ochako before both of them fell on their butts.

Izuku and Ochako spent the rest of their time trying to keep their balance, but only figure out how to move forward slowly as he held onto each other for dear life, soon they got off the ice their butt’s sore from all the falling “well that was… enlightening” said Izuku rubbing his butt “I’ve got to work on my balance”

“I’m sorry this didn’t turn out as planned”

“No, it’s alright”

“How come?”

“Well we had fun didn’t we, even if we just spent to whole time falling on our butts”

“Yeah”

“Plus I got to spend the day with you, and that alone made my day”

“Really?”

“Yeah, because I love you, and you're my best friend”

“Oh Deku I love you too” the two held each other and kissed, the feel of each other slowly melting the pain away

“Now let's go grab some dinner, maybe try some of that famous New York Pizza”

“Yeah sounds great” the two left the ice rink and headed out into the city, the night still young, and the hearts full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is uploading later than usual, I've had a pretty busy week, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the next one will up on April 12th


	6. Class 1-A Vs The Sinister Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Members of Class 1-A are lead into Ambushes devised by The Sinister Six

A jet flew its way towards Japan with the sinister six in it, as they got ready for there mission “So why are we doing this again doc?” asked Scorian

“Because our employer Shigaraki, has had problems in the past with these kids” replied Doc Ock “and if we want his continued support we have to deal with them, now does everyone have their back up with them right” all the member of the sinister six patted some sort of container that was attached to their belt

“Alright, everyone has their targets,” said Doc as everyone nodded “Alright then let's go.”

Tenya Iida made his way towards the warehouse district, he received a mysterious text, all it had was a location, similar to when Izuku sent out their location during their fight with stain. As he got closer to his destination he saw some familiar faces, Yugo Aoyama, and Mezo Shoji, “Oh Aoyama, Shoji what are you two doing here?” asked Iida

“Oh hello Misure Iida did you also get a text to come here like we did”

“Yes I did, but do you know who sent it, all I got was an unknown number”

“Well we’re all here now’ replied Shoji “I wonder if anyone else from our class came here” however as he said this a metal tentacle shot out and slammed in Shoji 

“Shoji” yelled Iida in concern

“Now then Heros,” said Doc Ock from the warehouse as he made his way out “you face your superior Doctor Otto Octavius.”

**Docks around the same time**

Tsuyu Asui jumps from crane to crane, avoiding the spears and nets being thrown at her by Kraven the Hunter, meanwhile Fumikage Tokoyami, was stuck in a net “Ah the thrill of the hunt” said Kravin as he continued to chase Tsu “you animal types are the best to hunt, all the strength of the animal kingdom, but with the minds of men, you children will get me properly prepared to hunt my ultimate prize Spider-man”

“Dark Shadow, Dark Abyss,” said Tokoyami 

“Right’ replied Dark Shadow as he covers up Tokoyami bodies, the two broke out of the net and jumped towards Kravin

“You’ll find that we’re not like any bird you’ve hunted before” with one quick strike Todoroki took down Kravin sending him down to the ground 

“Nice Job Tokoyami,” said, Tsu

“Thank you, are you alright Asui?” asked Tokoyami

“I’m fine, now let's go restain him and hand him over to the authorities” they head over to Kravin but as they got close they found some sort of black substance was enveloping his body, next thing they knew the two heroes were flung and slammed into one of the cranes.

**City Powerplant**

Momo Yaoyorozu and Denki Kaminari stood in the cites powerplant, surrounded by sparking electricity, as they fought Electro who was zipping around them he was practically lightning “crap I can’t get a read on him” said Kaminari “and even if I could my attacks won’t do anything, I can feel myself getting dumber with each hit”

“Kaminari, do you think you can track him with you radio waves?” asked Yaoyorozu

“Yeah I think so”

“Ok let me know when he comes in for another attack I’ve got a plan”

“Right” Kaminari waited, keeping an eye out for the next attack, and soon Electro made his move “Now” yelled Kaminari, and with a swift motion Yaoyorozu shot out an insulated sheet, which caught and wrapped around Electro “wow that was Awesome Yaoyorozu”

“Thanks, Kaminari” responded Yaoyorozu “Now let's take him to the authorities” however as the two picked him up a black spike shot out of the bag and stabbed Yaoyorzu in the shoulder, she yelled before being shocked

“Yaoyorozu” gasped Kaminari before he got hit away by a big attack.

**High rise top floor**

Kyoka Jiro and Hanta Sero stood back to back at the top of a high rise building, narrowing avoiding the Vultures attack “Damn I can’t get a hit on him” yelled Jiro as she shot off blast of sound in the air

“Yeah neither can I,” said Sero “He’s too damn fast, we’ve got to ground him”

“I know, I’ve got a plan when he gets close tape him, and hold”

“Got it.”

Vulture made another pass at them, and as they planed Sero shot his tape up his leg and held tight as he flew away “is this some kind of joke” yelled Vulture “I’ve faced off against Spider-man, and your little tape doesn’t compare to his damn webs” however as he looked down at them he saw that Jiro was sticking her ear jacks into Sero’s tape

“Yeah well I bet Spider-man’s webs never did this, I’m sorry Sero this might hurt a little” Sero let out a sound attack which traveled all the way up Sero’s tape and into Vulture

“No wait” yelled Vulture “these vibrations are gonna mess up my equipment” soon the Vultures back wings exploded and he started falling to the ground but was caught by Sero’s tape

“Got him,” said Sero as he started pulling him up

“Great Job Sero,” said Jiro as she helped him pull

“Hey you did, most of the attack”

“Yeah but your tape was the key, also are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine, a little bit of rattling in the bones, but I’ll be fine, now lets pull this guy up and figure out what he’s doing here and why he brought us here” however when they pulled Vulture up two large black hands appeared and grabbed the two of them slamming then into the ground knocking them out.

**Construction site**

Rikido Sato and Koji Koda tried there best to hold Rhino, however, he was too strong, meanwhile, Minoru Mineta was cowering off in the corner “Damn it, Mineta, get over here and help us” Yelled Sato

“It looks like your doing alright on your own” reasoned Mineta

“We’re really not, damn nothing stopping this guy, we need a plan, damn it Mineta do something” Mineta continued to cower for a moment before just screaming and throwing his balls at Rhino

“What the hell are these,” said Rhino as the balls stuck to him

“Wait this might just work,” said Sato “Koda let go”

“Right,” said Koda as the two let go of Rhino leading him to crash into a wall which he was now stuck to thanks to Mineta’s balls

“Alright we got him, now let's take him in” however as he said it a huge rock was flung at him knocking out him, Mineta and Koda.

**Park**

Mina Ashido and Mashiro Ojrio fraught off Scorpian in the park, they ran through the tree’s doing there best to avoid his poisonous tail “He’s too fast” yelled Ashido “I can’t get a hit on him?”

Neither can I, and where’s Hagakure?” wondered Ojiro “I hope he didn’t catch her”

“Where are you running kids” yelled Scorpion “just slow down and let me catch you” Scorpion lunged at the two, Ojrio responded by lunging back attacking and while his tail did hit Scorpion in the face, Scorpions tail stung Ojiro poising him 

“Crap,” thought Ojiro as he fell to the ground

“Ojiro, are you alright,” asked Ashido as she rushed to Ojiros side

“Not a bad shot kid” said Scorpion as he walked towards the two “But not good enough, now tell me where the invisible chick and come with me” however he soon felt something burning, he looked over and saw the tip of his tail melting “What the hell” while he was distracted Ashido rushed Scorpion and knocked him out with a shart right hook

“Thanks, Higakure, your sneak attack worked like a charm,” said Mina

“Thanks, but it was only thanks to that vile of acid you gave me”

“Yeah, but we got to get Ojiro to the hospital now he was hit with some kind of poison” however before he could leave some smaller black scorpion tails surrounded the two girls and stung them knocking them out.

**Wearhouse**

Iida, ran around Doc Ock while Aoyama shot his laser at him “Your pitiful attacks aren't even hitting me” said Doc Ock

“True, but we did keep you distracted long enough for our friend to get up,” said Iida, and before he knew it Doc Ock was body slammed by Shoji sending Doc ock flying into a nearby warehouse

“Good Job Shoji, are you alright,” said Iida

“Yeah I’m fine” replied Shoji

“Good now let's arrest that villain and see why he brought us all here” as the made their way to Doc Ock they saw that some kind of black liquid was covering his body, and as soon as it completely covered his body the now black tentacles grabbed all three heroes and held the tight

“I had hoped not to use this, but you leave me no choice” said Doc Ock who was now completely covered in the symbiote “just be glad we’re not here to kill you” he then touched his ear and spoke into a communicator “Everyone report, do you have your targets?” as Doc Ock spoke to the others Iida pushed a button on his costume which started blinking 

“I won’t let us get captured without help not again,” thought Iida as he started losing conciseness “Midoriya, Todoroki, it’s all up to you now” and with that everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this, we are over halfway done with this part of the story so stay tune until the end


	7. Rescue Mission Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Location of Normans base found, the Avengers make there move

Izuku woke up in the middle of the night to his phone going off, he checked and found that it was a message from Iida, when he checked it he found that all was sent was Iida’s location, however he knew immediately what this meant, something was wrong, shortly after he got a message from Todoroki _“Midoriya did you get the message?”_ Asked Todoroki in the message

_“Yeah I go it”_ replied Izuku

_“Check the news”_ Izuku did as he said and found the story he was looking for

“Last night 15 Heros’s where kidnapped last night,” said the News Reporter, this eventually woke Ochako up

“Deku, what’s going on,” said Ochako drowzly

“The list of heroes are all relatively young heroes, all of them from UA’s class A who were involved in the USJ attack 5 years ago”

“Wait, Iida, everyone else, are they in trouble,” said Ochako with concern

“Apparently they where Kidnapped, I got Iida’s location in a message,” said Izuku

“While it's not sure who is responsible, some eye witness have reported black creatures,” said the News Reporter, and as the two heard this, they knew what it meant.

An Hour later, Izuku gathers the other into the Avengers meeting room “Alright Izuku, what have ya got for us?” asked Spider-man

“Last night, our former classmates were kidnapped by a group of villains, villains that were described as black creatures that sound an awful lot like symbiotes,” said Izuku

“You think this might have to do with Norman?”

“If he’s working for the league, then yeah our class was bound to get involved at some point, and while I do wish our friends didn’t have to get involved, there is a silver lining”

“What's that?”

“Well Todoroki, Iida and I have installed trackers in our costumes, which when activated it sends out our current location every hour, which we are getting right now”

“And we can use that to find Norman and the others”

“Exactly”

“Alright, let's get moving.”

On and private Island owned by Norman Osborn a few hundred miles out in the Atlantic, a guard patrols the outside of the main facility, however next thing he knew was in a sleeper hold being choked out until he was unconscious, Izuku laid the guard down gently “Ok I took care of another guard, how are you doing Uravity?” said Izuku in his communicator

“I just took out the last one, Deku” replied Ochako who was on the other side of the facility taking care of some more guards “How’s the security system coming along Spider-man?” 

Inside the facility Miles was hacking into the security system with webbed up guards around him “Just about done, ok we’re ready to knock on the front door”

“Great” replied Peter over the communicator 

“I also think I found where they're holding the missing heroes,” said Miles as he continued to go through the computers system

“Alright Stealth team go after them, me and the distraction team will knock on the front door, Deku you're in charge of the Stealth team”

“Got it” replied Izuku.

Inside the base near the entrance, the guards where a bit confused as they heard a knock on the door, one of them went up to check the door, however when the got there he was tackled by Kirishima crashing through the door, shortly after he was followed by Bakugo, Todoroki, Mrs.Marvel, and Peter Parker Spider-man, who started taking down guards left and right, despite all the commotion they where causing the alarms weren't going off giving them an easy time taking down the confused guards.

Izuku, Ochako, and Miles, made their way to where the others where being held taking out guards along the way, they soon found themselves in a lab where all of the other former class A students where being held in pods “what are they doing to them?” asked Ochako as she looked upon her classmates

“Doesn’t matter” replied Izuku “We need to get them out”

“Oh but why leave so soon,” said Doc Ock as he entered the lab “the experiment is just about to begin” the Doctor pushed a button and the pods opened up releasing the heroes, but rather than the friends they recognized, out came symbiote monsters their friends

“Midoriya, Uraraka,” said the Venomized Iida as he and the others surrounded the three heroes “Time to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is going up late again today, I had volunteering work to do today, and I also had to go see Endgame, I'll try and be more on time next upload day which will be May 10th


	8. Bakugo vs Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission takes a turn for the worse as Izuku has to fight his friends, and Bakugo has to fight himself?

Spider-man’s Team, which consisted of Bakugo, Todoroki, Kirishima and Kamila just finished taking down the last guard “Alright, front doors clear” said Spider-man “Backdoor hows it going?”

“Not good” responded Izuku over the communicator

“What’s wrong,” asked Spider-man

“We found our classmates, but they’ve been taken over by symbiotes, we need Todoroki, and Kacchan here to help get them off”

“Alright Deku, we’re on our way” said Spider-man before he addressed his team “alright team you heard him, we’re gonna split up, me Mrs. Marvel, and Red Riot, will go after Norman, while Celsius and Ground Zero will go and help the stealth team” however before they could leave they found the Bakugo was being grabbed by the Black tendrils of Murder “Bakugo are you alright” asked Spider-man

“I’m fine, you go save that worthless nerd, Icyhot I’ll handle this”

“Bakugo,” said Kirishima with concern

“Just go I’ll be fine”

“Alright fine but you better come back” and with that that the rest of the team went there ways

“Looks like it's just the two of us now, eh Katsuki,” said Murder

“Don’t call me that you Parasite”

“Oh that's harsh especially after how close we use to be”

“I said shut up,” said Bakugo before blasting away the 

“Oh is that feal I hear in your voice”

Bakugo clenched his face “I’m not scared” he then blasts off towards Murder to go in for the attack “I’m pissed off.”

Izuku, Ochako, and Miles, did everything they could to avoid their friends attack, but between the power enhancement from the symbiots and their ruthless nature, it was proving harder and harder to do without hurting them, Ochako tried floating them, Miles tried webbing them up, and Izuku tried disabling them using Cap’s shield, but they just kept coming, and while Izuku was distracted Doc Ock grabbed him “Now then boy your coming with me” Said the Doctor as he carried Izuku way, Izuku dropping the shield as is fell to the ground with a clang

“Deku” Yelled Ochako as he tried to fly after them, but was grabbed by her classmates bringing her down “Let go I’ve got to save Deku” next thing she knew the whole room was filled with fire causing all of her symbiotes covered friends to writhe in agony, Ochako looked up and Saw Todoroki launching a torrent of flames which soon made the symbiots to melt off the young heroes “Todoroki” 

“Uraraka where’s Midoriya?” asked Todoroki

“They took him” answeres Ochako

“Damn it, well is everyone else alright”

“We’re Fine Todoroki” responded Iida “thank you for saving us”

“But those things practically drained us” added Yayorozu “I don’t think we’re gonna be able to help you in this fight”

“That's alright Yayorozu,” said Todoroki “do you and Iida think you get everyone to the Quinn jet, while me and Uraraka rescue Midoriya”

“Yeah we can take care of that” responded Iida

“Alright, Miles take them back to the ship, Uraraka you ready”

“Yeah I’m ready,” said Uraraka as she picked up Cap’s shield “Let's go save my boyfriend.”

Bakugo continued to fight Murder, but Murder was too strong, he continued to overwhelm him “What’s wrong, Katsuki,” said Murder, “I thought you were strong, I guess without us, your just a weakling, your nothing without us”

“Shut your mouth” yelled Bakugo “You may have my quirk, but you don’t know shit about how to use it” Bakugo aimed both his hands at the ground “Smoke Grenade” he then let off an explosion sending dust into the air

“Nice trick, but I can still smell you” however as he said that, one of Bakugos portable grenades was thrown at him, but the cap was off, so all the stored up Nitro Gliserin spilled onto Murders face “Gah Damn it where are you?”

“Can’t smell me can you?” said Bakugo as he rushed him cupping his hands together and putting them in Murders face “now you won’t see me, Flash Bang” he shot of a blinding flash of light blinding Murder

“My Eyes, get away” yelled Murder as he shot random explosion 

“My god you're pathetic,” said Bakugo as he watched in disgust, “you say I need you, but look at you now, I wonder who needs you”

“Why don’t you return, we could be so much more together” screamed Murder

“What are you saying,” said Angelo in the suit, “I thought we were a team”

“Ah the Parasites not getting along,” said Bakugo as he aimed his gauntlet at them “you two are pathetic, even that piece of shit Deku could beat you easy” Bakugo pulled the pin unleashing a large explosion at them point blank

“Ah, ah” yelled Angelo “I’m gonna die”

“Don’t worry you won’t die” said Bakugo and the fire started to die down “but that parasites not going anywhere” the symbiote was nothing but ash, leaving nothing but a half-naked Angelo who was burned from the attack, Bakugo gave a sigh of relief before tieing up Angelo “now time to save worthless Deku.”

Izuku woke up shackled to the ground, as his sight started to return he saw two figures observing him, Norman Osborn, and Doctor Octopus, there was also a screen with Shigaraki’s watching on the other side “oh good he’s awake, hows it going All Might Jr”

“Shigaraki,” said Deku as he tried to free himself

“There’s no use trying to break those,” said Doc Ock “those bonds are made of adamantium, even All Might can’t break those”

“Now then Doctor, Shigaraki lets begin” said Norman as he flipped a switch which made a box rise up from the ground in front of Izuku, Izuku watched the box with both confusion and fear, soon the box opened up, and out lept out a symbiote which attached itself to Izuku attempting to control the young hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I finally got a chapter up on time, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, next one will be up on May 24th


	9. Missions end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku struggles against the symbiots, as the mission comes to an end

Izuku struggled against as the Symbiote tried to take over him, the feeling it reminded Izuku of that time with the sludge villain back in middle, and while that fear did start to well up Izuku didn’t stop because while he couldn’t fight back then, he could fight now, and so he struggled, and continue to struggle to keep his mind from getting taken over “Get off me” Yelled Izuku fighting back as hard as he could, and as he continued to struggle Izuku saw a pair of ghost hands start pulling at the symbiote, 

“Hold on Young Midoriya,” said a familiar voice and as more of Izuku’s vision cleared up he saw that the ghost was his mentor All Might 

“All Might what are you doing here?, Are you Dead?” Asked Izuku surprised at the turn of events

“What no I’m not Dead, at least I don’t think I am” responded All Might

“How did you get here?”

“I don’t know I was taking a nap at home, then next thing I knew I was here what is this thing anyway?”

“It's called a symbiote, it’s an alien Parasite that’s trying to take over my mind, and it can copy quirks”

“Oh crap, no wonder I’m here, One for All must be trying to protect itself, ok kid don’t worry we’ll get you out, wait a minute if this is in your head I’m wondering” All Might concentrated and in an instant he transformed from his skinny form back into his muscle form “Alright I’m back, now then you ville Parasite, let go of my student.”

“Why isn’t it working” asked Shigaraki “He isn’t being taken over”

“He appears to be stronger then we anticipated” responded Norman “no matter all we need to do is throw a few more at him” Norman Pushed a button and some more symbiotes shoot out from more crates as they attacked Izuku

“Oh no, there's more of them” exclaimed All Might

“Don’t worry” said a voice, and as Izuku and All Might look and saw the Nana Shimura, and the ghost of all the previous users of One For All, “We’re here to help,” said Nana as she and the others started pulling at the Symbiotes

“Alright we’re keeping them off, but we need a plan to get them off entirely” said All Might, and as he said that two explosions busted holes in the room, from one came Ochako and Todoroki, and on the other came Bakugo, and as soon as he and Todoroki saw the symbiotes the intently started blasting at it

“Deku” cried Ochako, as she saw her boyfriend getting swallowed by the symbiote

“Ochako” cried out Izuku, and as noticed that she had caps shield on her, he got an idea “Ochako throw the sheild to me now” Ochako did as he said, and as the sheild flew towards him, Izuku used black lash to catch it and as he pulled it towards him he clenched his fist the power of One for All building as he aimed it at the sheild and punched it all while screaming “United States of Smash” and as his fist made contact the vibrations from the shield mixed with the flames of Todoroki and Bakugo quickly destroyed all the symbiotes leaving Izuku exhausted on the ground

“How disappointing,” said Shigaraki “looks like your experiment failed, and I had such high hopes for you Norman, oh well game over time to restart, this partnership is over, I’ll be taking back Toga, Dabi, and the Nomus, goodbye Norman” the screen cut to black leaving Norman alone as Doc Ock was also making his escape

“Damn it, got to grab my research and go,” said Norman as he escaped through a secret passage.

Ochako rushed to Izuku’s side ‘Deku, Deku are you alright, Izuku please wake up”

“He’s just exhausted,” said Bakugo “those things drain your energy, I should now, we should probably get him back to the ship” 

“Alright, Todoroki can you help me,” asked Ochako as she slung Izuku over her shoulder 

“Alright,” said Todorki as he helped her.

Norman ran to his lab to grab his research however as he made it there he found that Venom and the other symbiotes were gone “No no no” yelled Norman as he frantically looked for them, and as he was looking he got a swift punch to the jaw courtesy of Spider-man

“Get up Norman,” said Spider-man grabbing Norman by the collar “Your not getting away this time”

“Ah Peter” responded Norman blood coming out of his mouth “You’ve certainly grown since I last saw you”

“Shut up” yelled Spider-man “where are your experiments?”

“Oh why so angry,” said Norman, “I thought you would be happy to see me, look at you, you're a strong successful hero, all thanks to me, if anything you could consider me a father”

“Shut up” yelled Spider-man as he punched Norman again “You killed my real father, and now I’m gonna make sure you never walk free again”

“Hey, Spider-man I can’t find any of the symbiotes,” said Kirishima who was searching the rest of the lab alongside Kamila

“Yeah it’s like they just vanished” added Kamila

“Where are they Norman, where are the symbiotes?” asked Spider-man

“I don’t know myself, but seeing as you’ve just confirmed that none of my experiments are here then I don’t need to hold back” Norman pushed a button on his wrist and the laboratory started exploding this caused Spider-man to loosen his grip and Norman to snake away, Kamila shielded Spider-man from some falling rubble

“Norman get back here” yelled Spider-man

“Come on man we gotta get out of here,” said Kirishima “We gotta make sure everyone gets out” Spider-man was reluctant but he soon agreed

“This isn’t over Norman” yelled Spider-man as he Kirishima, and Kamila made their way out as the facility crumbled around them.

Ochako and the others rushed Izuku to the Quinn jet as the base was blowing up around them when they finally got Izuku in, Iida was surprised to see the state he was in “What happened?” asked Iida

“He was attacked by those things” answered Ochako “Come on Deku please wake up” Izuku’s eyes started to open up and the first thing he saw was the hazy image of Ochako

“Ochako,” said Izuku softly as he regained conciseness

“Oh god Deku you're alright,” said Ochako as she hugged him “I’m so glad you're awake”

“Thank you, I’m sorry I worried you”

“It’s fine, I’m just glad you alright, what did they want with you”

“I think they were testing those things strength I’m just glad it’s over”

“So am I,” said Ochako before hugging him again, but as the two hugged from out of the base Peter, Kirishima, and Kamila ran out of the building 

“Dude’s we gotta go” yelled Kirishima “Place is gonna blow”

“What about the Henchmen”

“We got them taken care of, there on a boat to the authorities now let's go” with everyone in the Jet they flew off as the base blew up, the mission was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are almost at the end, the conclusion to this chapter of MHA X Marvel will come June 21st until next time enjoy


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the mission

Izuku and the others stood in the Avengers meeting room behind Spider-man as he gave his report to the other Avengers who where now fully recovered “In short the mission was a failure” said Spider-man as he finished up “We failed to capture, Norman or and members of the League of Villains, we only got a handful of hired guns”

“That may be true” said Cap “But you did confirm that they are no longer working together, I say that warrants some level of Sucess, plus we have set back Normans, and the Leagues plans, don’t worry there will be another chance, and that brings us to our next topic” said Cap as he made his way to the team “You all did an excellent job as the Avengers, and we could use more Heroes like you, so I’m calling it now, you are all full time members of the Avenger” everyone cheered at this, except for Izuku which Cap noticed, “Alright everyone you should get your stuff together you leave for Japan in the morning, everyone went off to there way, however, Cap stoped Izuku “Hey Kid can I talk to you for a minute.”

Izuku and Cap stood in the meeting room “So what did you want to talk about?” asked Izuku “Did you want your sheild back”

“Eventually, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about, you seem a bit glum, what’s going on kid?”

“Nothing I’m just still a bit drained from the symbiots”

“That doesn’t seem like it kid, what’s on your mind?”

Izuku was silent for a moment before answering “I was useless on that mission, I got captured, I was nearly taken over by those things, I just fell…”

“Weak” responded Cap

“Yeah”

“I know the feeling too kid, you know back in the day I was quirkless”

“Really?”

“Yeah worse then quirkless, I had all sorts of problems, I was what you might call scrawny”

Izuku thought back to the picture All Might showed him at the end of their training “Yeah I know what you mean”

“I only got the way I am because someone saw something in me, and you know what I think I see what he saw in you, look we all have bad days, but the best we can do is well get back up and keep trying”

Izuku smiled he then took the sheild off his back and handed it back to him “Thank you, sir”

“I’m guessing there’s something else on your mind?” asked Cap “a girl maybe, that Ochako girl”

Izuku turned red “How does everyone figure it out?” 

“It’s obvious, now trust me I’m kinda the expert on waiting too long, whatever you’ve got planned, do it soon, or else your gonna regret it.”

Izuku returned to the room where Ochako was packing up there stuff “Oh hey babe their you are, what did the Captain need to talk to you about?”

“Oh he just wanted his sheild back”

“Oh ok well come on help me pack”

“Sure but first I need to tell you something”

“Ok what is it”

As Izuku looked at Ochako he got the same feeling he had for her when he first meet her, a mix of embarrassment, affection, combined with the love he felt for her, caused him to turn red and stutter “W-w-w-w-Well, y-you see, I-I wanted t-t-to ask y-y-you something I-i-important”

“Well what is it?” asked Ochako

Izuku swallowed his courage and then grabbed Ochako’s shoulders “Ochako Uraraka, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you feel the same way too”

“Deku what are you saying?”

Izuku then got down on one knee, and pulled out the ring “Well What I’m trying to ask is, Ochako Uraraka will you marry me”

Ochako gasped at what he just said, and after a moment of dead silence, Ochako tacked him to the ground and started kissing him, “Yes Deku I will marry you” they continued to kiss and hold each other in happiness.

**League of Villians base around the same time**

Tomura Shigaraki sat in front of a static computer screen contemplating the events that transpired “Well that team up didn’t work out“ said Shigaraki “let’s just hope we got something out of it, Dabi report” one of the screens lit up and Dabi appeared on it 

“We got the Venom-Nomus back to base, the Doc’s looking at them now seeing if he can repeat it”

“Excellent let me know when he finds anything”

“Also I brought a new recruit he should be there with you shortly” the screen shut off, Shigaraki turned around in his chair and standing right behind him was Venom

“Well your big aren't you,” Said Shigaraki “You must be Mrs. Brock

“You, you worked with Norman, he tortured us”

“That was purely business, trust me if I had known, I would have disintegrated the bastard myself” Venom smiled at the thought “Now you see, I don’t like people like him, he’s nothing but money and big talk, he doesn’t take action himself, you, on the other hand, are nothing but action, and I like that, so what do you say, join our little family?”

Venom thought this over before giving his answer “Fine, but Spider-man is mine”

“No problem he’s all yours, just leave those UA brats for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done for now, sorry about all the delays, these last few months have been kinda busy, but I think I'm not gonna do another series for a while at least until I get my life in a little bit more order, however I will be doing Writing dribbles on my Tumblr, which will eventually make there way here, so look forward to that

**Author's Note:**

> And we are back, MHA X Marvel is back, I got a lot planned for this so I hope everyone enjoys what's coming


End file.
